wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dighton Davenwell
| alias = • Dight • Lord Davenwell • Elion Phillips • Defender of Westridge | race = Human | gender = Male | age = 44 | height = 1.87 / 6'2" | weight = 205 lbs | birthplace = Westridge, Elwynn Forest | residence = | guild = The Ardent CircleWyrmrest Accord Dighton - WoW Armory | affiliations = House of Davenwell Church of the Holy Light Order of the Silver Hand Westridge Brigade Argent Dawn Argent Crusade Remnants of Lordaeron | alignment = Lawful Good | faction = Alliance | factionicon =Alliance | class = Paladin }} Lord Dighton Davenwell (born July 23rd, Year 9 BDP) is the Lord-Marshal of Westridge, the commander of the Westridge Brigade, Lord of House of Davenwell, and the former second-in-command of the Remnants of Lordaeron. A pious and soft spoken individual, Dighton has faithfully served the Alliance as both a Knight of the Silver Hand, and a commanding officer in the military for years, and the experience he’s obtained through that service has made him an excellent fighter and military strategist. As commander of the Westridge Brigade, Dighton has done whatever it took to ensure the Alliance prevailed, but now struggles to balance his morals, and his duty, which now asks of soldiers to give much more than ever before for the sake of victory. Biography Early life , in Stormwind City.]] Dighton Davenwell was born to Sir Leander Davenwell of the Brotherhood of the Horse and Andrilla Davenwell (née Hargrave) nine years before the First War in Stormwind City. The Davenwells had been the nobles from Westridge for many decades. He had one younger brother — Elphias, who grew up living under his shadow. Dighton led an ordinary life until the initial Orcish invasion of Azeroth which resulted in Stormwind's destruction. Dighton and his family were one of the many refugees who immigrated to Lordaeron. During his time in Lordaeron, Dighton learned how to wield a sword and ride a horse by his father. When his father left to fight the Horde during the Second War, Dighton prayed to the holy light every night in hopes to keep him safe. The armies of the Alliance of Lordaeron were ultimately victorious against the orcs and Leander was knighted by King Terenas II and recognized his family's nobility in Lordaeron. Following the conclusion of the Second War, the Davenwell family returned to Westridge to help rebuild it's infrastructure. While Lord and Lady Davenwell returned to the duties as the nobles of Westridge, Dighton returned north to begin his training with the Silver Hand and Elphias joined the navy to make a name for himself. Order of the Silver Hand Through the guidance of his uncle, Laithian Mercileum, Dighton became a devout follower of the Light and decided to join the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand, an organization of paladins who safeguard the Kingdom of Lordaeron. During this time, he became closely acquainted with Sara Dornnel. Dighton courted Sara for several months until they married. They had two children — Howard and Marcella. Dighton and Sara were inducted a couple years later and continued their services in the Silver Hand for several years. They would have to leave their children in the custody of Dighton's mother when they were unable to take care of them due to their commitment to the order. Shortly before the Third War, Dighton mourned the loss of his father after he was ambushed and killed by a band of orcs that escaped from Durnholde Keep. Dighton then recovered his corpse, armor and sword, laying him to rest in the Davenwell Mausoleum. The Fallen Kingdom With whispers of a plague spreading through the Kingdom of Lordaeron, Dighton and Sara made the ultimate decision of sending their children to permanently live in Westridge with Dighton's mother. Soon the Davenwells caught on to what happened in the Purging of Stratholme and how the Knights of the Silver Hand were dismissed from service, they needed to make a decision for themselves: do they remain in Lordaeron or do they return to Westridge. They made the choice to stay, but the worst was yet to come for the couple. After the death of King Terenas, Dighton and several other members of the now disbanded order of the Silver Hand followed Alexandros Mograine to fight against the Scourge. During this time, Dighton was assigned to a patrol party in the Eastern Plaguelands while Sara stayed behind in Hearthglen. During a routine patrol, Dighton's party encountered a sickly young girl who had escaped from a nearby Scourge attack. Dighton's paranoid superiors distrusted the girl's words, claiming that she is either infected by the plague of undeath, or an agent of the Cult of the Damned. When Dighton was ordered to execute the girl, he refused, believing the act to be immoral. His superiors ordered for Dighton to be arrested for insubordination. However, Dighton quickly blinded them with the light, allowing him and the young girl to escape. Realizing they were now wanted by the Crusade, Dighton decided to keep a low profile, donning the name 'Elion Phillips'. Infiltration and capture Dighton and the young girl then traveled on foot to Hearthglen where they were to meet with Sara and escape to Southshore. However, this would never come to fruition. After leaving the young girl behind in a barn at the abandoned Dalson's Orchard, Dighton continued the path north to Hearthglen where he learned that his wife was imprisoned by the Scarlets for her association with him. He attempted to break her out of prison, but was caught and arrested by High Protector Lorik. While imprisoned, Dighton was interrogated by James Vishas over the whereabouts of the girl. Dighton refused to cooperate, saying that he would rather die than see them take the life of an innocent child. After the Interrogators threatened to execute Sara, Dighton became conflicted. Ultimately, he conceded and told them the girl's position, hoping that they would spare his wife's life. However, it didn't matter. Despite their promise to spare Sara's life, the Scarlet Crusade decided to execute her anyways while they retrieved the girl from the barn. Escape from Hearthglen After his wife's execution, Dighton was broken. He had given up on his efforts to escape his restraints and accepted his foreseeable death. However, Barillin Mercileum, Dighton's cousin and the son of Laithian, broke Dighton out of the Mardenholde dungeons while disguised as a Scarlet Guard. After they narrowly escaped from Hearthglen, the two traveled south to Chillwind Camp where they would meet with Laithian and several members of the Argent Dawn. Argent Dawn Following his rescue from the clutches of the corrupted Scarlet Crusade, Dighton was welcomed into the ranks of the Argent Dawn. There he served along with fellow former Knights of the Silver Hand that didn't join the Scarlet Crusade. For the next few years Dighton would combat the forces of the Scourge in the Plaguelands as well as the corrupted Scarlets. The thought of his wife's death dwelled in his mind, and he'd focus his anger and frustration in every swing against the Scourge and Scarlets. During his service of the Argent Dawn he aided in the efforts of infiltrating the necropolis of Naxxramas, along with the forces of the Alliance. He watched some of his good friends get cut down within the floating citadel and raised to fight. This was nothing new to Dighton due to what happened during the plague outbreak. Dighton would then serve with the Argent Dawn until a new threat in the form of Acherus: The Ebon Hold arrived in place of Naxxramas. Battle for Light's Hope Chapel Dighton had regained the majority of the his lost strength now stood with the Argent Defenders as the Death Knights of Acherus mobilized towards the holy chapel. And prior to the battle Dighton dressed himself in his own custom Silver Hand armor, wielded his family's sword, and with it discarded the security of an alias to become Dighton Davenwell once more. As the strength of the defenders began to wain, Dighton's determination drove him to continue his stand. He manged to fend the undead fiends away from the entrance of the chapel, cutting down ghoul after ghoul. Soon he found himself staring down a Death Knight of Acherus, the two would fight for the duration of the battle. Both knights would unleash their arsenal on one another, the Light and Frost magic. Dighton managed to defeat the death knight but not kill him. Unknown to Dighton, a near by necromancer summoned a squad of ghouls and commanded them to jump on the tired paladin's back, and they would try to tear into the paladin's armor. Dighton, now fatigued following his defense against previous foes, noticed that the fiendish assault had ceased. Dighton searched for the source of why the fiends where vanquished so easily. The source was the timely arrival of Lord Tirion Fordring. The servants of the Lich King were defeated that day, but the war had only just begun. Dighton witnessed the creation of the Argent Crusade, Dighton was willing to join the crusade and get the justice he desired since the end of the Third War. War Against the Lich King With the hope to avoid infiltration by Cultist of the Damned the leadership of the Argent Crusade wanted to specifically and carefully choose who joined the order. For Dighton's loyalty and devotion to the cause of the Silver Hand and later the Argent Dawn earned him a position in the Argent Crusade's campaign. But before he embarked on the journey he returned to Westridge for he had an obligation to see his children, knowing of the high chances that he may not return, he sought forgiveness from his family for being absent when they needed him the most. The children were elated to have their father back, but the knowing that he was going to leave them once caused great distress. Foreseeing the pain that he'd cause his family for leaving nearly kept him from joining the Crusade on their campaign, but he wanted to be their so that the looming terror of the Lich King could be vanquished once and for all, never to frighten his children again. The Argent Campaign Dighton and the Argent Crusade landed in the Valgarde. There the Crusade began taking the fight to King Ymiron and his vrykul forces at Utgarde Keep. After spending a couple months dealing with the vrykul, Dighton was sent to aid the Alliance at Westguard Keep, dealing with the pirates that laid siege to the base. Shortly after he was summoned to Wintergarde Keep to help investigate possible infiltration by the Cult of the Damned, and the eventual exposure of Father Inigo Montoy. During this time he met Terimas Manning and his mentor Ghorin Brighthammer, from them he learned that the Alliance forces were going to launch an attack on the Angrathar the Wrathgate. Before Dighton could even consider the idea of joining them, an urgent call to aid Argent forces in Zul'Drak pulled him away from the costly confrontation. In Zul'Drak, Dighton learned of what transpired at the Wrathgate: the betrayal of the Forsaken on both the Alliance and Horde forces and to the amount of troops that were lost. Confusion and disbelief weighed on his mind for the duration of his presence in Zul'Drak. His tour in Zul'Drak ended when the call to Icecrown was made in the Valley of Echos where the Argent Vanguard resided. There Dighton aided in the defense of the fortress from the relentless Scourge assault, and followed it up the the push up to Crusader's Pinnacle. With the Crusade having the strategic advantage, Dighton and other crusaders launched attacks of the undead stronghold, Scourgeholme, in an attempt to hinder any progress. After several victories in southern Icecrown, the Crusade's focus turned to the north. With the newly founded Argent Tournament, Dighton tested his skill with some of the best the Alliance and Horde had to offer. There he made strong ties with those on the opposing faction, befriending a tauren by the name of Bulthar. There he connected with others such as Terimas Manning and Archelus Titus. Assault on Icecrown Citadel Following the victory against the Lich King's force at Crusader's Pinnacle and the Argent Tournament, the time had come for a joint effort with the Allied forces of Azeroth to march on Icecrown Citadel's gates. Dighton, along with a few crusaders fought their way through the Forge of Souls that led to the Alliance forces creating a foothold in the Pit of Sauron, and exposing the vulnerability of the the Lich King's private sanctum. Dighton would then join the rest of the main forces in attack through Light's Hammer and there Dighton aided in the destruction of the Lich King's mightiest minions. But Dighton was ordered not to join the final battle against the Lich King for he sustained an injury during one of the skirmishes with Horde troops on the rampart of skulls. Dighton could've cared less about being present at the fall of the Lich King, for all he desired was to ensure that he answered for his crimes, that he would face the judgement of the Light. His prayers were answered as the Crusaders triumphed over the Lich King and that Lord Fordring shattered Frostmourne with the Ashbringer. It brought him peace, but there were rumors of what needed to be done following the Lich King's demise. It worried Dighton, but he wouldn't let it get in the way of the tremendous victory that the heroes of Azeroth achieved. At last, after spending years fighting against the Scourge, Dighton could finally return home and spend time with the family that he felt he neglected for nearly a decade. Westridge welcomed their son with open arms celebrating the part he played in the downfall of the Lich King. Remnants of Lordaeron Following the downfall of Lich King, Archelus Wyrmfrost personally sought out Dighton in an effort to recruit him to his military order, Remnants of Lordaeron. It served to be a difficult transition for Dighton, who has previously fought alongside several Horde races during his time in the Argent Crusade, to ultimately oppose his former allies on the field of battle. This would lead to several disagreements with Archelus, who often put Dighton's allegiance to the Alliance into question. Not only did the conclusion of War against the Lich King signify Dighton's return faction conflict, but as well his duty to his family and community. While working with Remnants of Lordaeron, Dighton returned to being a father to his children, who under the care of his mother for the entirety of his absence. After a few months into being back in Westridge, Lady Davenwell passed away due to the stress of being the defacto leader of Westrige and a guardian to her son's children, and now Dighton needed to serve the Alliance to the best of his ability, while being the father to his children and the leader of his town. Defias Infiltration of Westridge After years of lying dormant, the Deadmines served a purpose once more as the Defias Brotherhood was reborn. The threat of the Brotherhood got the attention of the Westfall Brigade and Stormwind, but due to the Elemental Unrest and the Cataclysm, Stormwind couldn't send immediate aid. As the agents of the Brotherhood slipped past the boarders of Elywnn the town of Westridge was in danger of having Defias recruiters, and rumors spread that Dighton Davenwell has returned to Westridge and that his family has been there for years. The news reached one of Vanessa Vancleef's henchmen, Cathrine Clairmont, who was the daughter of Maxwell Clairmont, a rival of Dighton's father. After learning of her father's death she was under the impression that Leander intentionally let her father die since he was a more renowned Knight. After joining the Brotherhood she made an effort to track down Leander, only to find out that he passed on, so she began to focus in dealing with the rest of the Davenwell Family especially Dighton. After the rise of the Brotherhood, Cathrine led a group of Defias Bandits to raid Westridge in an effort to find the Davenwells, soon the bandits would be at the doors of the Davenwell Manor, where Dighton's children would be hiding within its halls. Cathrine would capture the children and would take them to the town square to execute them but before she could Dighton returned from Stormwind. Clairmont ordered her bandits to weaken Dighton and save the kill for her, but unfortunately for her that wasn't the case. Dighton easily dispatched the bandits leaving Clairmont by herself with Dighton's children. Dighton would trick Clairmont into thinking that he would give himself up to let his children go, blinded by her vengeance she didn't analyze the situation properly and that allowed Dighton to blind her with the holy Light and subdue her. Dighton after subduing her and her bandits he said that her fate rested in the hands of the Stormwind guards, this was because of their past friendship as children. Weeks later Clairmont would be hung for crimes against the Kingdom of Stormwind and murder, so the last living Clairmont was no more and the Davenwells would outlast their rivals. The citizens of Westridge would rally around Dighton following the Defias infiltration and they celebrated him by calling him the 'Defender of Westridge'. The Cataclysm When Sylvanas and her Forsaken launched an attack against the Alliance-controlled territories in Hillsbrad Foothills, Dighton as well as Aredin Hamilton were one of the first responders on the scene, getting as many people out of the blight infested region as possible. They brought most of the survivors to Refuge Point in Arathi Highlands. Dighton took interest in a young boy who had lost his family in the Forsaken attack and decided to take him in as a squire. Following the Alliance defeat in Hillsbrad, and being pushed all the back to the Arathi Highlands, Dighton and his forces would be redirected to serve in the Twilight Highlands. Dighton would lead the Alliance to minor victories over the Dragonmaw Clan with the aid of Wildhammer Clan dwarves. After keeping the orcs at bay, Dighton and his men were sent to deal with the pessimistic Twilight's Hammer Cultists. With the help of Aredin Hamilton and his fellow SI:7 agents, the forces or Remnants were able to cause a ruckus with in their camps. And during the commotion, Aredin managed to rescue Mordros Shadoweaver from the clutch of the Twilight's Hammer, only to become a prisoner of the Alliance. Mordros was brought before Dighton, but Dighton declined to have the warlock's fate be placed in his hands. Much to Dighton's dismay, Wyrmfrost came to the decision that Mordros would be a great asset to their order. As the War against the Horde intensified, Mordros rose through the ranks and became one of the primary advisors to Archelus, and Dighton began to feel that he was fight a war on two fronts: against the Horde and the wicked influence of the warlock. The Pandaria Campaign As the conflict between the Alliance and Horde intensified, Dighton, now Second-in-command of Remnants of Lordaeron, had a greater responsibility in the escalating conflict. His new position required him to have a stronger vindictive attitude towards the opposing faction, which he was willing to do for some races within the Horde. But there were still some in the Horde in which he respected and couldn't enact his retribution on, and it led to Archelus to question his loyalty once more. Following the Destruction of Theramore Isle, it became clear that the Horde had a lust for war. Dighton had to put aside rest of his friendships with those in the Horde, for in his mind, the mantra of "They are the enemy" was set in stone. Dighton's distrust would only grow after their heinous acts at the same time strengthen his resolve. Months after the Alliance made landfall on Pandaria, Dighton and the Remnants of Lordaeron joined as the 7th fleet in establishing Lion's Landing. As the fighting in the Krasarang Wilds intensified, with it's peak being the battle of the Temple of the Red Crane, Dighton's attitude towards the war changed with the belief of nothing would come from the continuous fighting. And after the near death of Prince Anduin Wrynn at the hands of Garrosh Hellscream in pursuit of the Divine Bell, Dighton had assumptions that the Horde's faith in Garrosh's leadership was waning due to his warmongering behavior. And his assumptions were confirmed when he met with his old friend, Bulthar, at Light's Hope Chapel in secrecy. From then on, he prayed that innocent lives on both side would stop being spent due to the lack of rationality by the Warchief. Soon the cracks in the Horde became clearer after the assassination attempt on the leader of the Darkspear Trolls life. After Garrosh stole the heart of an old god, the anti-Garrosh Horde revolutionaries and the Alliance forces prepared to depose the Warchief. Dighton wanted to be on the front lines not just to end the constant bloodshed, but hopefully help the opposing faction to find stability and rationale in its leadership. The siege of Ogrimmar took place and Dighton along with Alliance and Horde forces broke through the Blockade and liberated the city of Ogrimmar. Dighton with his friend, Bulthar, who saved Dighton from being overwhelmed by a squadron of Orcs earlier, traveled deep into Garrosh's compound and witnessed his downfall first hand. Following the conclusion of the Pandaria Campaign and the Siege of Ogrimmar, Dighton made Bulthar an honorary citizen of Westridge and that he was welcomed there any time. Upon returning to Westridge the duties of being leader required his attention, on top of being away from his children. The Iron Horde Dighton, along side the Remnants of Lordaeron contingent, was present at the Trial of Warchief Hellscream, mererly for diplomatic purposes. Chaos broke out at Garrosh Hellscream's trial as conspirators successfully freed the Warchief, so the scramble to look for him began. Dighton who was busy dealing with remaining Blackrock forces, led a group of guards to search throughout the Temple of the White Tiger in search of the missing Warchief. The group couldn't find Hellscream or any remaining conspirators and returned swiftly to Stormwind where they began to prepare for a possible assault from Hellscream. Shortly after the trial, Dighton returned to Westridge were there were signs of political turmoil that there was a general consensus amongst the people of Westridge that the Alliance was getting into war after war and no justice was delivered. Dighton was severly inexperienced when it came to politics, so the way he approached the issue was seen as hipocracy by some. Dighton, who did not want to say something that would create more problems, stayed honest with them and stated that he did not enjoy war by any means but it was a necessity in order protect their home. Rumors began to spread that the Dark Portal was changing color and that something maybe coming through, shortly after the news of the destruction of Nethergarde Keep spread and the seeds of panic were planted. Dighton was not eagar to jump back into battle in the Blasted Lands, but never the less had the duty to fight for the Alliance and protect his home from the new Orcish invaders. He and the Remnants of Lordaeron fought the Iron Horde back through the Dark Portal where many heroes crossed the portal into alternate Draenor. While many members of Remnants of Lordaeron went through the portal, Dighton was one of the few that stayed behind to protect the homefront. Dighton recieved criticism from Wyrmfrost and Mordros, but he stood by his decision. Dighton remained in Westridge being the governing authority that he needed to be, until the heroes defeated the Iron Horde and the demonic forces that took their place. The potential return of the Burning Legion made the people of Westridge restless, which Dighton informed them that it was unlikely for them to return because those with the powers to summon them were no longer around. But Dighton soon found out that he would be very wrong. Westridge Brigade With the news of the death of Wyrmfrost at the hands of Mordros, the Remnants of Lordaeron disbanded; it's members scattered and the threat of the Legion loomed. Military officials came to the decision that with loss of Wyrmfrost, someone must fill the void, and that someone was Dighton. The military officials promted him to the rank of Marshal and presented Dighton with the option of reforming Remnants. The recently promoted Marshal declined and requested to be the leader of the forces located in his home town of Westridge, which lacked solid military leadership since the end of the Pandaria Campaign. The Westridge Brigade had a new leader in Dighton, who now had the military control in protecting his home town. With this new appointment, Dighton became the Lord-Marshal of Westridge, a distinction that had not been held by a Davenwell since the first patriarch of the House, Hugh Davenwell. appointing his staff, he recruited those he served with in Remnants of Lordaeron, including Terimas Manning, Aredin Hamilton, and others. The first military action Dighton presided over was the search and capture of Mordros Shadoweaver. Upon receiving the information of the warlock's whereabouts, Dighton gathered a small group of his best fighers and they would go and confront the traitorous demonic conjurorer. The battle was vicious, both side suffered major injuries, but Dighton who had the remaining strength to face off against the warlock sought to end the madness once and for all. Dighton summoned the Light to finish off the Warlock by impaling him with his Light blessed blade leading Mordros to succumb to his wounds. With this foe vanquished Dighton was able to focus on the greater threat at hand: the Burning Legion. Third Legion Invasion During his tenure as the commander of the brigade, Dighton would find himself in the middle of a conflict between his duty and morality, thus making him butt heads with those on his staff, most notably Aredin Hamilton. His toughest test as leader came during a campaign in Stormheim, when the mercenary — Carl Marcus, who was hired by Dighton's estranged brother — Elphias Davenwell, betrayed the brigade and killed the majority of their forces. This not only weighed heavy on Dighton's mind but it caused tensions between him and his own brother. Though his brother committed a treasonous act, Dighton was forced to decide between his own person desires and his duty. He ultimately chose to pardon Elphias under the condition that he would hunt down and bring the mercenary to justice. With the threat of Carl Marcus on his mind, Dighton needed to turn his attention to the arrival of the Legion world of Argus. He and long with his best fighters, joined Illidan Stormrage and Archmage Khadgar to meet with the Army of the Light. There he reconnected with with Terimas Manning who was rescued by the Army of the Light after he was taken by Shadoweaver. Dighton and his group fought at the gates of Antorus, dealing with the demons that tried to halt the progress of the allied forces. Following the defeat of the corrupted titan, Argus, Dighton and his remaining men returned to the Vindicaar and watched in horror as Sargeras wound their home. Returning home, suffering heavy casualties, had to prepare to the looming conflict with the Horde following their digging in Silithus and the Seething Shore. But during this time, Dighton and the Westridge Brigade, through the help of connections from previous military units and orders, became allies with the Ardent Circle. Together they built a strong connection so when the time comes they can rely on one another should the Alliance and Horde engage in warfare once again. Battle for Azeroth Following the end of the Third Legion Invasion, Dighton and those remaining in his brigade were sent to Northwatch Keep in case the situation in Silithus escalated. The situation in Silithus did escalate and the focus on an island off the coast of Feralas was that of the Westridge Brigade. Battle for Lordaeron Arathi Campaign Companions Gallant Gallant, The Lightborn Bronco, is the steed of Dighton Davenwell. Gallant was born to the mare Faxon, Leander Davenwell's mount, following the Davenwell's arrival to Lordaeron. Dighton and the horse made an instant connection and they'd go on rides through Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest. Following Dighton's induction into the Silver Hand, Dighton was given armor for his steed that was blessed by the Light. And the armors has been on Gallant ever since. And to this day Gallant remains loyal to Dighton, for they both have a mutual respect for one another. Gallant's hide is light brown, with spots of white. The fur on Gallant's legs turn white as it gets closer to the hoofs. Gallant's armor is the made from the best steel the Lordaeronian blacksmiths had to offer. The steel still has it's stainless look to it, with gold borders that have the Silver Hand emblems engraved into it. Its barding is steel with gold borders and in the center of it is the crest of House Davenwell with the mare's eyes being sapphires. Gallant's armor for it's head made up of steel and silver that goes around the circumference of the eyes and mouth of the companion. The saddle is composed of leather from the hides of the bears of Silverpine Forrest, and uses blue colored cloth that was donated by the elves that bears the symbol of the Alliance sewn in with gold thread. Triumph Triumph is the gryphon of Dighton Davenwell. During the Alliance-Horde War in the Twilight Highlands, Dighton befriended a Wildhammer Gryphon keeper after defending his grypohns from a Dragonmaw assult. As a token of his appreciation gifted him a gryphon that close to maturity, and it's Dighton's best option to travel other than his horse. The loyal companion would become a close family pet to the Davenwell children, given them rides around Westridge and Stormwind. Dighton calls upon Triumph when he needs to travel urgently. The winged creature lives up to it's name in the sense when Dighton calls upon it in battle, an Alliance triumph follows. Triumphs feathers are dark brown with white tips. Blind in one eye, the gryphon is capable of performing at high levels like gryphon with two eyes. It's hind legs fur is off white, while it's talons are strong gold complexion. The chest armor of Triumph is almost identical to what is on the barding of Dighton's steed, Gallant, with the crest of House Davenwell with the mare bearing sapphire eyes. The head gear of the gryphon has the Alliance's Lion head engraved into it, that glows gold in the sunlight. Physical appearance Dighton's standout facial feature are his eyes, his green eyes is the way he expresses his emotion. Passed down from his mother, Dighton's eyes can strike fear into those who are weak willed in certain instances. And it's noted that Dighton posses perfect vision so he isn't impaired on the battlefield. Dighton has two scars that run across his face from when he was captured and tortured by the Scarlet Crusade. Hints of grey would be seen on his scalp and beard but it still remains predominantly dark brown. Dighton always maintained neat look, going with short hair rather than long and constant beard maintenance. Over all, Dighton has maintained his body by keeping it lean and muscular, even though he's undergone major physical transformations throughout his life. Dighton has whip marks that remain fairly visible on his back during his imprisonment along with a brand mark on his upper left back that is the Scarlet Crusade's crest. Dighton has an insignificant limp that was a result of an injury he received during the Siege of Icecrown Citadel. Armor Battleplate of Davenwell His armor is a combination of thorium and truesteel, giving it's blue-ish complexion. The gold accents were added when Dighton began to wear the armor. Dighton's shroud was had crafted by elves and was presented to him when he became a knight of the Silver Hand. The boarder of it bears the symbol of the Silver Hand alternating with the crest of Lordaeron. The shroud itself is draped over Dighton's left pauldron. The buckle of Dighton's belt is that of a golden mare rearing, which is the crest of House Davenwell. Shroud of the Silver Hand The Shroud of the Silver Hand was presented to Dighton following his induction of the Silver Hand. The shroud would be a staple for Dighton, the one piece of armor that was in his possession the longest. It comforted him during his imprisonment by the Scarlets, shielded him from the harsh winter of Northrend, and been practically a companion during his return to the Alliance. Weapons Leolius, Westridge's Defender Leolius was a gift presented to the first lord of House Davenwell, Hugh Davenwell, by the King of Stormwind following his heroic deeds during the gnoll wars. Crafted by the master dwarven blacksmith, Dimril Steelboot, it was said to made of the finest material for a blade that could be offered and was fit for a champion. The blade was originally going to Stormwind's champion, but due to Hugh's actions, the blade became his and later an heirloom of the Davenwell family and personally requested Dimril to add some specific details to the blade itself. It was then passed down to Hugh's son who later passed it on to his own son, Leander Davenwell, but was shattered when he was overrun by a pack of orcs during the Second War. It was rediscovered by Dighton following the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. Dighton took it to Ironforge and with the help of blacksmiths and clerics alike help remake the sword. It's been Dighton's weapon of choice since recovering it, for he knows that the blade strikes true. Made from the finest material, most likely stolen from the Quel'dorei, the dwarven smith, Dimril made this blade for the champion of Stormwind specifically requested by the King. The blade itself is tinted a dark blue which gives it a slight glow when in battle. After it was shattered the lower part of the blade and hilt remained intact, but the upper section of the blade was shattered. With the help of blacksmiths and clerics they managed to hold the shards of the blade together with holy lightning. On the lower section of the blade, holy dwarvish runes spell out the motto of House Davenwell: "We press on." This detail was added after it was gifted to Hugh Davenwell who personally sought out Steelboot to make the specific alteration. The blade itself was doused in holy water, by Dighton, so that when he encountered undead fiends again it will afflict them. Marescallus To Be Added Personality and traits Dighton is generally a calm and collected individual, but very soft spoken. But his temper is explosive, a trait that he inherited from his father. He is very devoted to the ways of the Holy Light and always does his best to stay true to the lessons that his mentor, Laithian Mercileum, taught him. Dighton is a very loyal individual, especially to those close to him, but if one betrays his trust he becomes very vindictive. However, his strongest traits also serve as a weakness. In contrast to Aredin Hamilton's lack of empathy, Dighton's genuine kindness and selflessness often makes him vulnerable for manipulation and trickery. Dighton also has a minor paranoia that results in him constantly wearing his helmet, and to see him without it on would be quite the anomaly. When it comes to training Dighton always trains with a training sword, for it's the best way for him to find balance in his battle stances. Dighton trains till his body is numb and even then he continue to train, he want's to be as functional as possible so there won't an instance where his physicality held him back on the battlefield. Dighton is very intellectual, as a child he would read constantly and that would continue into adulthood, it keeps his mind sharp, it helps him analyze his current situation. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Human